The present invention relates to a novel structure for forms on which are preprinted a plurality of options from which the user is to indicate a selection. The forms may be used to indicate the ordering or the preference of goods or services from a list preprinted on the form. For example, a medical laboratory may supply physicians with forms listing a number of test options which the laboratory offers to be performed on a patient's blood sample. Conventionally, the physician is instructed to place a check mark in a box printed adjacent each option. The form is then sent to the laboratory where it may be manually read and recorded. Other such manually read forms may instruct the user to circle desired options or even print in narrative form the desired options.
More recently, some forms have included preprinted machine readable codes, such as bar codes, which may be scanned by a machine to automatically record the order. These forms also require the user to indicate the desired options by checking a box or circling his selections. The laboratory personnel then scans with a wand, or the like, only those bar codes which are adjacent to the indicated options. While this type of form improves the speed at which desired options may be recorded, it does not preclude the possibility of an error being made by order entry personnel, in that the wrong bar code might be inadvertently scanned or an indicated bar code overlooked. It is, of course also possible that the form user may accidentally check the wrong box further adding to the problem of inaccurate order recording and filling.